The electric connecting structure 1 of the prior art, for example, as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, includes four cables 2, and an outer casing with two metal terminals 4 fixed therein, and an electrical component 6. The four cables 2 are respectively welded to four ends of the metal terminals 4. The electrical component 6 is connected between the two metal terminals 4.
The correct positioning of the cables 2 for welding to the corresponding metal terminals 4 is complex and difficult to automate. Once the positioning is not correct, the connection between the cables 2 and the metal terminals 4 would be unstable and even electric connecting structure 1 will not work normally.